


A Little Longer This Time

by GuiltyConscience



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen, Monster Tom, Super Edd, Vampire Matt, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyConscience/pseuds/GuiltyConscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire world has fallen into a zombie apocalypse this time and it's a little more than what the EddsWorld group can handle on their own. If they can't save the world they'll do their best to protect their town with the powers that they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Longer This Time

“Is he done?”

Matt’s voice wavers and crackles over your radio headset. You drops a few feet in the air to stay in range so Matt can hear your response as you looks down at the few zombies that remain in the intersection.

“Almost.”

What used to be a busy intersection months ago was now a common battle field against the hordes of undead that crawled through the streets. In the middle of the intersection a large dark purple monster fights against a thinning crowd. It was uncaring of the corpses it stepped on as it swung out with heavy claws taking down multiple targets, tail behind him lashing out and throwing enemies into walls. They won’t be rising again.

The monster was tiring but winning, with heavy breaths and a final roar he lunges for the last few stragglers and rips chunks out of them leaving them as scattered bits on the street. There, now you just had to wait for him to revert back.

The monster continues down the street and you follow at a good distance, he’d attack you as well if you got to close, there was a reason why you kept an eye on him when he was like this. If you spotted any survivors you were quick to usher them in another direction or to one of the few remaining safe houses.

Tonight it was quiet thankfully.

The big guy stumbles after a bit and stops, bringing a hand to its head with a low rumble. That’s when you know you can get close.

You take a second to radio Matt before heading down, “We’ll be home soon Matt.”

“See you when you get here, Edd.” The radio still crackles a bit but he comes through clear.

While you were radioing Matt it seems Tom’s reverted enough he’s started looking somewhat human again. He’s shrinking steadily horns still on his head and claws for hands but it’s better than nothing. He drops to his hands and knees, coughing and retching, you know he’ll be tasting corpses for days.

You land lightly on the street next to him just as he decides to empty the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

“Gross man.” He gives a non committal grunt and you begin digging out some water and clothes from your backpack to give to him.

He takes the water first, rinsing his mouth, spitting it out, and then taking a sip to drink. “Ugh, it never gets any better, I’m brushing my teeth and going straight to bed after this.” He takes the clothes next slipping them on quickly.

“I’ll give you a free ride home, just don’t throw up on me.” You laugh as he stuffs the water bottle into his sweater pocket like he would his flask. You pass the backpack to him so he can grab some pain killers too, he’s compared the post shift headaches to hangovers and migraines before so you’re pretty liberal when it comes to letting him use the few pain killers that you have. He takes one and stuffs the rest back in the bag slipping it over his shoulder onto his back.

“Yes! Thank you Edd! Man, I could sleep for a week and I didn’t even do anything.” You bend down so he can climb on your back.

“I’m pretty sure turning into a monster and clearing the town of zombies counts as doing something.” He hums a response which means he doesn’t agree with you but he hopes you’ll think he does. He wraps his arms around your neck and leans his head against your shoulders as you get a grip on his legs and take off.

“Did you manage to remember anything this time?” You can’t help your curiosity. He’s quiet for a bit but you can tell he’s thinking.

You pass over several roof tops, some intact others caved in from when the government had tried bombing the area to reduce the zombie population.

“I was… I saw traffic lights at one point. There’s the sensation of moving and some sounds but…” He trails off. You give him time to continue. “There’s such an… adrenaline rush at the beginning of the change it’s like… trying to move seconds before a car crash. You’re so caught up in the realization you’re about to be hit that you’re frozen in place and it just happens.”

That’s new.

“Does it get any better?” You try to figure out what to say, “Now that you can expect it, is there a way you can… dodge? To take control?”

He hums against your back and the vibrations make the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

“Only if I want to stop it.” He sounds sure of that, “I’m not sure how to control it though, take the wheel, it’s…”

He sighs.

“Something else. I dunno, would be good if I could figure it out but, it’s not like I can test it out like you can with your powers.”

A heavy weight fills your chest and you drift a little lower. You wish you could let him test things out with his shift but between the dangers of his monster form on the town with survivors and the post shift headaches it’s just not worth it.

“Don’t worry about it Edd. I’ll be fine.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Nahh, I can just tell what you’re thinking. Just be careful or you’ll start projecting your thoughts into other peoples’ minds.”

You chuckle briefly, you appreciate his attempt to lighten your spirits. “Telepathy huh?”

You begin to slow down as you get closer to your building. “It’d certainly be a lot better than the radios.”

You slip in through one of the open windows. The stairs in the building collapsed a while ago making the building secure from wandering zombies and accessible to only you and your friends. Well that and the neighbors. Eduardo still wasn’t giving up the fourth floor that had the best heating but as long as you had Tom and Matt you didn’t care.

Tom slips off your back and nearly collapses onto the floor but you catch him before he gets the chance.

“Man, You weren’t kidding when you said you were tired.” You loop his arm over your shoulder and help him to his room.

“Exhausted Edd. Like I would have fallen asleep on the way over if I could.” He drops the back pack off by his bed and you let him collapse on the sheets where he’s quite happy to be from his contented sigh.

“Well I’ll leave you be then. Matt might check in later but until then have a good rest.” You close the door behind you quietly and head to Matt’s room to let him know you made it back alright.

**Author's Note:**

> A rough idea put together in a day.  
>  If the Apocalypse went on for a little longer, was more global, and a little less manageable.
> 
> The crew uses their abilities to their advantage when they can. Edd’s supper powers are easily the best of the three. Matt does have stronger senses and maybe some additional strength. Perhaps he can go longer on blood than food or water and due to that he drinks blood to save water and food for Edd and Tom. Tom uses monster form as a last resort but it’s great for clearing out large hordes of zombies because it’s invulnerable to them.
> 
> While they do their best to survive themselves they also do what they can to help others in the town when they can.


End file.
